The Factual Series (film series)
|time= |distributor =Lionsgate |budget = |running time = 2 hour and 19 minutes (The Factual) 2 hour and 22 minutes (The Factual Series: Avenge Hunt ) |release =July 19, 2014 (The Factual) September 14, 2015 (The Factual Series: Avenge Hunt) September 25, 2016 (The Factual Series: Ultimatum – Part 1) September 24, 2017 (The Factual Series: Ultimatum – Part 2) |preceeded = |followed = }} The Factual Series is a series of young adult science fiction, spy thriller novels by Katherine Collins. Factual trilogy is a series of young adult science fiction spy thriller novels by Katherine Collins. The trilogy consists of The Factual (2010), Avenge Hunt (2011) and Ultimatum (2012). Production Filming for the franchise began on April 16, 2014. Films ''The Factual'' (2014) A 18 years old young man, Ethan Harper Lived with his family and he learns that he is a missing person on the web. The special forces are after Ethan. Ethan only one must find the truth about his mother' killer named Viktor who is after him for something he must have to takeover the world to becoming a new President of United States. ''The Factual Series: Avenge Hunt '' (2015) After the first film, Ethan is starting moving to University, his girlfriend, Susan and into the new way of life. But the villain return name, Hans was Viktor's brother and wanting to get revenge to kill Ethan and his father. Along with his two niece, Irina and Melina Kozlow. Hans sent Yuri and her gangs to find him. Ethan uncovers new clues about his past. So Ethan decide to find his biology father. Hans taking over CIA made Ethan becoming a fugitive. Future ''The Factual Series: Ultimatum – Part 1'' (2016) After Ethan was been rescue by his father and taking him to underground safe. Hans is taking over UFB and searching for Ethan. Ethan decide to rescue her. ''The Factual Series: Ultimatum – Part 2'' (2017) Ethan and the groups travel to UFB to take down Hans for ones and for all. Ethan going to kill Hans for learn that he is a mother's ex-killer. Filming Principal photography of The Factual began on June 20, 2013 and concluded on September 14, 2013. Almost all filming took place in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania area. Principal photography for The Factual Series: Avenge Hunt began on September 12, 2014 in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Toronto, Ontario, Canada and concluded in February 10, 2015. In November 2014, production moved to Toronto to film the arena scenes. Filming took a Christmas break before filming resumed for January 7, 2015. Principal photography for The Factual Series: Ultimatum will begin in Toronto on September 21, 2015 and concluded on June 18, 2016. On December 18, 2015, They cast and crews a Christmas Break and start filming resumed for January 6, 2016. Gallery Logo Factuallogo.png|"The Factual" released on July 15, 2014 TFAHLOGO.png|"The Factual Series: Avenge Hunt" released on September 14, 2015 TFSUP1LOGO.png|"The Factual Series: Ultimatum – Part 1" released on November 25, 2016 F4.png|"The Factual Series: Ultimatum – Part 2" released on November 24, 2017 Books Novels by Katherine Collins 'Ethan Price Series' * The Factual (2009) * Avenge Hunt (2010) * Ultimatum (2011) 'Evelyn Pepper Series' * Pepper (2015) Critical reaction Poster Poster7832392900.png TFS23.png TFS24.png ASOd.png HBFSDB.png 1382587918bornstupidity.jpg 1382587782bornstupidity.jpg THEFACTUAL9100.png Category:Film series